


mission accomplished：窃情计划（1）

by Aju_Misery



Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aju_Misery/pseuds/Aju_Misery
Summary: 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。
Relationships: Couple - Relationship, 俊八, 圆顺 - Relationship, 奎顺, 知汉
Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629388
Kudos: 1





	mission accomplished：窃情计划（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。

一颗纽扣、两颗纽扣、三颗纽扣，微微出汗的手泄愤一般地将白色衬衫的领口严严实实地扣到下巴，试图遮住脖颈上深深浅浅的吻痕。这双手看起来柔软无力，却在下一秒大力地扯下了缝制在袖口内侧的紧急通话器，按下了启动键。

一阵电波响动，响起了模模糊糊、忽近忽远的人声：“仓鼠！听到请回话，仓鼠，听到请……”

对于这个称呼，赤裸着下身坐在床上的权顺荣露出了有些窘迫的表情。他一边缓缓地弯腰从地上拾起自己的西服裤，一边迅速地出声打断同事的呼唤：“……收到。我有一个情况要汇报……”

“听着！我们这次的任务提前结束了！二队派了骨干小队进行了暗中干预，已经对线人进行了回收，并且拘押了目标嫌疑人金珉奎，我们可以提前收工啦！”通讯器里的声音由沉稳逐渐转化为欢快，说到能提前收工，权顺荣甚至在脑中毫无障碍地想象出李硕珉一口白牙的样子，这令他更加头疼。

权顺荣暂停了穿裤子的动作，用手使劲按了按自己的眉心，冷静了几秒：“是，我已经知道了。”对讲器里的李硕珉马上大惊小怪起来，熟悉的大嗓门从韩国一路顺着电流传到澳大利亚，让通话器的喇叭都开始嗡嗡作响。权顺荣在对方追问前回答，“……我遇见他们的人了。”

话音未落，就听窗边传来一声轻笑：“噗，果然现在还是仓鼠。”

权顺荣被截了话头，一时无言以对，梗直了脖子示威似的瞪过去，隐在窗帘里慢条斯理系领带的男人微笑着扫过权顺荣光裸的大腿和欲盖弥彰的领口。待他整理停当后，便倏然撩开遮挡住视线的纱制窗帘，大步流星地跨到权顺荣旁边，贴近通讯器补充道：“于其说是他‘遇到’我，不如说是我们……”

随着权顺荣暴怒之下的一句脏口，低音炮的男人还没说完的话随着兹拉一声消失于寂静。通话器的信号断了。

坐在总部指挥台的李硕珉惊讶得嘴都来不及合上，转头看向同样一脸惊惧的技术支持员夫胜宽。

两人无言对视了几秒，李硕珉犹豫地问：“刚才……那个声音，是去了二队的圆佑哥……吗？”

回答他的只有夫胜宽吞咽口水的声音。

时间倒退五个小时三十分钟。澳大利亚，珀斯，天鹅塔酒店。

灯火辉煌觥筹交错，远远地从天鹅塔的大厅门口投射出金色的灯柱，伴随着现场古典乐队的不间断奏乐，推开门迎面便能看到来自英国现代舞团的现场表演。大厅内部布置得典雅大气，众多穿着体面的企业家、名媛从在人群中穿梭的侍应生手中接过香槟，谈至尽兴处便稍一碰杯，玻璃杯清澈的响声和现场动听的音乐组成了奢华而动人的乐章。

远远地，一辆白色的卡宴缓缓停靠在酒店大堂门口。老道的服务生跨着不急不徐的步子打开了车门，作出了请的动作。车厢门打开，还未看清来者的样貌，先映入眼帘的是撩开高开叉红裙、一双修长的双腿，随后来者白皙纤细的手搭上了门童的胳膊，淡金色长发一身红裙的亚洲美人眨着一双水汪汪的眸子微笑着起身。

周围的来宾还来不及被这不知姓名的美人所惊艳，便有人被第二位下车的来宾吸引了目光。栗色长发桃花眼，饱满的嘴唇微微上翘，一身露肩及地白裙的漂亮姑娘含笑用流利的英语对为其拉开车门的门童道谢，声音也柔和得令人如沐春风。

这辆车上的来宾实在是太过抢眼，不少人开始窃窃私语。女人们好奇这两位的男伴会是何许人也，男人们则暗暗期待只有她们两人结伴而行。但很快，下一位下车的则令在场的男士无奈地打消了猎艳的念头。

材料高级的紧身西服下没有一丝赘肉的笔直双腿，宝蓝色格纹的马甲勾勒出漂亮的腰部线条，米白色服帖的烫金领衬衫一丝不苟地贴紧皮肤，往上看去却是一张略有些脸颊肉而显得稚嫩的脸，一头乌黑的短发乖巧地贴住额头和两鬓，让人很难猜出他的年纪。值得一提的是男孩一双像钟表十点十分所成角度的吊眼角，更给他本人添了一分灵动，令人印象深刻。男孩下车后，迅速地站到两个女生的身后，即使一句话不说，也吸引了大部分女客的目光。面对这样一位护花使者，本想上前搭讪的男士们只能耸耸肩作罢了。

三位报上姓名后，便进入了会场内厅。两位女士坐在沙发上互相挽着手臂在对方耳边说悄悄话，时不时对视一笑，而男孩则抿抿嘴，乖巧而自觉地走向了吧台。

“一杯史丁革，一杯都柏林，还有一杯混合热带水果果汁。”男孩摸摸鼻子对吧台里小个子皮肤白皙的调酒师点单。

调酒师的眉头微微一皱，手上的动作却没有停下：“……认真的？你来这种地方，让天使和约书亚喝酒，而你只喝果汁？仓鼠，你的设定是她们的男伴，不是她们的弟弟。”

被称作仓鼠的权顺荣不由自主地抱怨：“可是我喝不来酒嘛……”因为压低了声音，整个人说话软绵绵的。

调酒师隐隐地翻了个白眼：“我给你调一杯度数低的。你得喝酒。”

权顺荣露出了有点委屈的神色，但很快调整好了神态，又恢复了那副乖巧中带点冷淡的样子：“……作曲家，目标人物金珉奎上钩后，看他的选择带走她们其中一个，剩下的那个做后备支援，你和我在他们一进楼上酒店的房间后就开始寻找S文件，完成后汇合。”

说完，权顺荣向不远处人群的中心金珉奎看了一眼，人高马大笑得一脸灿烂的宴会主人似乎察觉到了什么，敏锐地朝这边打量起来。权顺荣别开目光，轻咳一声继续与代号作曲家的同僚低声交谈：“可是……怎么保证他一定会被天使和约书亚吸引呢。”

李知勋险些又没控制住自己的白眼：“仓鼠，你色诱课一定没及格。第一小队著名的欺诈TOP1和TOP2就算什么都不做那些男人也会上钩。”说完，他把调好的三杯酒推到权顺荣眼前，不动声色地打了个眼色，“喏。目标人物来了。”

权顺荣拿起自己那杯稍稍抿了一口，还是觉得有些发苦。他抬头看着一脸笑容来到洪知秀和尹净汉面前的金珉奎，有点紧张地盯着他们攀谈。果然如同资料所写，金珉奎为人善于交际，三言两语间便把初次见面的女士逗笑。攀谈间，权顺荣看见尹净汉眨了眨一双温柔的眼睛，摇了摇头，用手指了指权顺荣的方向。金珉奎点头，朝远处弹了弹响指，一名混血面孔的侍应生托着三杯香槟来到了尹净汉所在的沙发前，两位女士落落大方地取下属于自己的那杯，与金珉奎碰杯后深情款款地喝下。

李知勋挑挑眉：“金珉奎酒里有东西。”

权顺荣还在对着他这杯不怎么好喝的酒发愁：“噢。没事，他们嘴里有隐藏好应急用的解药。”

一声轻咳打断了他的思绪，抬眼发现金珉奎的侍应生端着剩下的那一杯香槟站在了权顺荣面前，神色大方地：“先生您好，主人说连同那两位小姐的同行一并招待。薄酒一杯，请您尽兴。”

权顺荣打量了一下这位工作人员，在心里感慨有钱人家的侍应生都这么俊朗。名牌上写着Vernon的年轻人长着一张神似当年莱昂纳多的脸，沟壑分明的深邃眼眸透着一股子飘忽和真诚。权顺荣犹豫了半秒，便点头接过那杯品质上乘的香槟。侍应生略略欠身，离开了吧台。

看着手里这杯酒，权顺荣又有些纠结：“怎么又来一杯。”

“金珉奎这是要干什么，对同行男伴示威？够嚣张的。”李知勋背对着权顺荣擦拭着杯子，语气颇有几分无奈。

“喝了就代表示弱了吧，赶紧带走天使或者约书亚得了，我们好赶紧进行下一步，真是，好烦……”权顺荣嘟嘟囔囔地举起香槟小口地喝完，“这么简单的一个任务，怎么拖拖拉拉的，还要喝酒……唔……嗯……”

抱怨还没结束，权顺荣的声音却减弱了下去，李知勋越听越不对，转过身发现权顺荣额头冒汗，身体像被抽去力气一般不由自主地下沉，只堪堪用手肘撑住吧台不让自己倒下去。调酒师心说不好，还没想出来应对方案，就看远处的金珉奎从洪知秀那桌迅速起身，带着三分关切七分兴奋的表情一个箭步扶住了权顺荣，把他搀在怀里：“先生，你没事吧？”

权顺荣目前的状态连一句话都说不出来，只觉得浑身发热，他只是轻轻地抵住金珉奎的胸膛，尽全力摇了摇头。李知勋迅速低头控制住自己惊讶的表情，余光瞥见了瞪大双眼的洪知秀和一脸看好戏的尹净汉。

“身体不舒服不必勉强了，我酒店的房间随意使用。”金珉奎用中文喊了两个名字，叫来跟在他身边一直沉默的保镖，“你们带这位先生去我房间休息。”被唤作俊的男人扫了一眼权顺荣发红的脸颊，眨了眨一双猫眼迅速掌握了情况，对着身边没作出反应的徐明浩微微点头，两人一左一右走上前去。

头脑不转脚步不稳的权顺荣还没反应过来，就被金珉奎的保镖架住了双臂，抬上了楼，不知道是不是身高差的原因，权顺荣迷糊间总觉得自己双脚有离地的趋势。

李知勋大致在心里测算了一下文俊辉和徐明浩的身高，一边假装擦拭调酒的器具一边在心里翻了个白眼，心道高个子有钱人找高个子保镖，真是合情合理。

金珉奎微笑着目送权顺荣被迷糊架走的背影，挑挑眉把李知勋为权顺荣调的那杯酒几口喝完，心情大好地小声调侃了一句：“小孩口味。”随后正了正领带，理了理鬓角的碎发，和其他客人寒暄了几句后跟上了楼去。

“情报处的档案怎么回事，没人说过金珉奎有这种爱好啊。”看着金珉奎走远，一向行事稳重的洪知秀难得地露出有些着急的神情，漂亮的桃花眼里布满了担忧。尹净汉则轻巧地耸耸肩，挽着他的手臂自然地走向了吧台。

“我就说水獭不行。他年纪是最小的，直接进情报处一定会出错。”将早前为两人调好的酒推到他们面前，李知勋借清洗器具的水声，情绪有些激动地评论道。

尹净汉端起酒杯，只是微微笑了笑，抿下一口后调笑地盯着洪知秀。代号约书亚的栗发女孩越看尹净汉的表情越来气，伸手把他手上的酒杯夺了下来：“天使，仓鼠怎么办，你怎么一点也不担心的样子，计划已经脱轨，我们后面如何进行？”

共事多年的伙伴少见地责怪起他，眉头微皱嘴唇嘟起的样子配上伪装用的假发和妆容反倒流露出一种妩媚来，看得尹净汉心情大好。他玩心大起，挑起了洪知秀的下巴，一边享受着朋友难得一见的慌张，一边气定神闲地说：“水獭的资料没有问题，只是他只把真实资料给了我，仓鼠也不知道金珉奎的取向是什么类型，他如果知道了，按他的性格，这次任务一定想办法不来参加。再加上他那吊车尾的伪装课成绩，两句话没说就要被金珉奎识破。”

洪知秀渐而冷静下来，语气却还是十分无奈：“你把仓鼠就这么卖了？”

尹净汉眯起眼睛笑了笑，凑近洪知秀的耳畔：“水獭没告诉你们的还有一件事，这次行动，二队的人也参加了。笨蛋，你没看见场上有咱们俩的老熟人么。三点钟方向。”

顺着尹净汉的提示，三人看向不远处的甜品区。皮肤白皙、睫毛纤长，看起来像个混血儿的男子一边应付着周围围上来的女客，一边悄悄地冲吃惊的洪知秀和李知勋眨了眨眼睛。

李知勋简直是从喉咙深处发出一声哀嚎：“二队的来了？那就是说，狐狸也来了？你们还瞒着仓鼠，善后你自己来吧！”

尹净汉还是一副没什么正形的样子，在洪知秀杀人一样的目光下，他站直了身子，优雅地把酒杯中的酒一饮而尽：“那都是日后谈啦。计划有变，我和约书亚还有二队的去找S文件，作曲家做好backup。有什么情况用紧急通话器联系。”

天使用手轻轻抹去杯口残留的口红，歪歪头露出了一个温柔的笑容：“祝我们好运。”


End file.
